


Orphic

by ScumbagSimon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ADHD Cisco Ramon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CCPD, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco can't control his powers, Cisco doesn't know he's a meta, Gen, I wrote this entire fic when I was supposed to be sleeping oops, Metahumans, POV Cisco Ramon, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Joe West, Trans Cisco Ramon, Wade Eiling Being an Asshole, powers, those last two aren't mentioned they're just my favorite headcanons so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumbagSimon/pseuds/ScumbagSimon
Summary: "That… that can't be right," Cisco gasped. "That… check again that can't…"A cruel grin creeping onto his face, Eiling waved the watch in front of Cisco again. It blared red like an accusation."That can't be right!" Cisco said, slightly hysterical. "I mean, I think I'd know if I was a meta-human, right?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Orphic

Papers shifted and fluttered around Cisco's fingers as he flipped through files, a fine dust rising around him like a cloud. He could see it swirl through the air with every exhale, though he tried (mostly successfully) to ignore it. When he found the file he was looking for, he plucked it from the rest, then slid the drawer closed with a quiet metallic screech.   
He admired the aesthetics of the CCPD as he strolled through it back to his desk. The warm wood floors, the golden handrails that matched the mural, green accents on the windows and on the sign. Almost all of the memories he had of this place were warm and fulfilling, remembering solved crimes and days spent hard at work at a job he loved.  
Meta-humans always fascinated him. From the day they started appearing around Central City, Cisco dove headfirst into research. He was lucky to have found a place at the CCPD as a meta-human specialist, investigating crimes, building tech, even getting to do tests on one or two metas. Humane tests, of course. blood samples, dna, seeing how powers worked. Because unlike most people at the CCPD, Cisco didn't think that metas were inherently bad. He certainly didn't think they deserved to be treated as any less than human.   
See, in the public eye, metas had a pretty bad rap. It was understandable, seeing as nearly every single meta they'd ever seen had used their powers for evil, robbing, blackmailing, even killing. But there was also the Flash. Sure, a lot of people hated him, as they did all metas, but Cisco knew he was a good guy. He'd never done anything but good (except that time he'd caused a car crash and attacked Green Arrow, but Cisco was pretty sure he was brainwashed or something).   
Although most people at his workplace hated metas, he knew of a few who didn't. Their D.A., Cecile Horton, seemed pretty indifferent towards them. Captain Singh always shot dirty looks toward the officers that openly declared their hatred. And the guy whose desk was across from him, Joe West, seemed pretty nice to them, often defending the few nice metas they'd found to others who scorned them.  
Joe West was across from Cisco now, sitting at his desk and typing something. The resident forensic scientist, Barry Allen was there as well, sitting on the edge of Joe's desk, arms crossed and bouncing his knee. He had a long face, with green eyes and mousy brown hair. Usually he bounced into work with a smile on his face, but today he was chewing his lip, eyes darting around the room, like he was nervous. Cisco probably had only exchanged a maximum of five words with him since he'd worked here, but he felt the need to reassure him. He almost did, but Joe beat him to the punch.  
"It'll be fine, Barr," the man murmured in what he probably thought was a tone quiet enough that only Barry could hear. Cisco's desk was right across from his. He could hear every damn word.  
"I know, I know," The brunet sighed,seeming to relax just a tiny bit. "It's just… this could expose everything."  
"You've got the dampener that Harry made, right?" Joe didn't look up from his computer.  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Then it'll be fine. Take a breath, try not to look so jittery. You're not hiding it well."  
"Right, sorry," Barry sighed and stopped bouncing his knee. "You're probably right."  
"I know damn well I am," Joe snorted.  
At that moment, the elevator dinged, and several sets of heavy boots walked in. Cisco looked up to see men in green military uniforms March into the room. Two stood next to the elevators, blocking Jonesy from leaving. The other three, including a guy with a lot of medals and a crooked mouth, who was probably in charge, marched towards Singh's office. The captain opened the door just before the military men could.  
"General Eiling," Singh sighed, annoyance glittering in his eyes.   
"Captain Singh," the General greeted. "Everybody is here?"  
"Yes, all of them are here," the captain snapped. "Are we sure this is necessary?"  
"Sure as the sun shines," the other man gave a thin, dark smile.   
"Get on with it then," Singh looked like he wanted to punch the general, but instead he turned back into his office and shut the door. Cisco watched with interest as the military man walked out towards the elevators, turned, and then clapped his hands three times, loud enough that the entire precinct could hear.  
"Alright everybody, listen up," he yelled in his rough voice. "Due to recent malicious meta behavior, the government has issued a law stating that all meta-humans must be catalogued and taken in for testing and possible quarantine, especially ones who work in an important job, such as yourselves. Don't try to run. Everybody get in line."  
After a fair bit of grumbling and moving about, the entire precinct formed a messy line leading to the general. When they arrived at the front, he flashed a device at them that fitted on his wrist like a watch. With every one of them, it beeped and blinked blue, and he shoved them along.   
Cisco was near the end of the line, but he had a good view of Joe and Barry, who lined up next to each other. The machine beeped and blinked blue with Joe, and then the man waited for Barry. When it blinked blue, he relaxed, deflating like a balloon with its air let out. Oddly enough, the two didn't leave the precinct or go back to their work, like the others were. Instead they stood to the side near the water cooler, not-so-discreetly watching the officers as the watch blinked blue at them, one after another.  
Honestly, Cisco thought this was stupid. Aside from not having meta powers and not needing to be tested, this law itself was ridiculous, and completely violated people's rights as, well, people. Sometimes Cisco thinks that people forget about the human part of meta-human.  
Finally, the man in front of him blinked blue, and Cisco stepped forward, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He settled instead for crossing his arms as Eiling waved the watch in front of him.   
And blinked… red.  
The deeper, almost angrier beeps made Cisco whip his head over to the watch, blinking a bright crimson color like a carnation. He felt his jaw go slack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the military men put his hand on his gun, and another pull a pair of glittering silver cuffs off his belt.  
"That… that can't be right," Cisco gasped. "That… check again that can't…"  
A cruel grin creeping onto his face, Eiling waved the watch in front of Cisco again. It blared red like an accusation.  
"That can't be right!" Cisco said, slightly hysterical. "I mean, I think I'd know if I was a meta-human, right?"  
Hands grabbed him from behind, twisting his arms almost painfully, snapping on cuffs. The metal dug into his wrists, and he struggled. This can't be right. If he could only explain-  
"I'm not a meta-human!" Cisco yelled at the General, digging his feet into the floor as he was pulled backwards. He glanced at Joe and Barry, fear shining in his eyes, begging as they looked on in surprise and horror. "Please, you have to believe me!"  
"I believe my tech," Eiling spat, turning to his grunts. "Put it in the van."  
Maybe it was the pain from the cuffs and having his arms wrenched behind him, or maybe it was the fear and uncertainty and anger, or maybe it was being dehumanized like this, dragged away and called 'it' like and object, but something inside Cisco snapped, like a dam holding back a flood. His chest began humming, radiating down his shoulders, arms, all the way to his palms.   
He struggled one more time, and then everything exploded.  
The guards flew backwards, denting the golden elevator doors. The floor cracked under his feet. Eiling, Joe and Barry, and the last handful of people waiting in line all were tossed across the room like a couple of ragdolls, sliding on the floor and into walls and desks with dull thumps. Cisco flew through the air and crashed into a potted plant, through the window. Glass rained down around him as he landed painfully in the dirt outside.   
He sat up in time to see three pairs of eyes staring at him. Eiling, filled with hate and a kind of cruel glee, Barry and Joe with shock and a hint of pain. Guilt flooded him, and he ran.

…….

As he fled, he was acutely aware of a few things. One, the warm liquid (probably blood) running down his face from his nose and dripping off his chin. Two, the broken cuff, clattering on his wrist like an ugly bracelet. Three, the horrified stares of passerby, swiftly followed by the realization that he'd be in the newspaper tomorrow. 'Newly Discovered Meta Attacks CCPD, Flees The Scene'.  
And four. He has no idea what he's going to do now.  
Luckily, Cisco is a smart boy, and it only takes him a few minutes to figure out a loose plan. He'll run to his apartment, grab a few necessities, then get the hell out of dodge. Maybe go to Star City. Make a new identity. No way is he going to submit to government crazies who want to cut him open and poke him with needles. He likes stories about Area 51. He doesn't want to be one.  
With a few quick shortcuts through alley ways and back streets, he's at his apartment complex. He takes the fire escape up, jumping off a dumpster to grab the ladder and climbing one, two, three stories to get to his room. He grabs his favorite backpack and shoves a few things in it. A bit of food, a bit of water, all the money he can find, and his favorite shirt. He leaves the picture of his family. They never cared for him much, and he won't need it where he's going anyway.  
He takes the fire escape back down, too. A twinge of regret aches in his stomach, leaving behind his apartment, the first place that was ever really his home. 'It's okay,' he tells himself. 'I'll make a new home.'   
Of course, as soon as he rounds the corner out of the back alley, he knows he never will. Government vehicles, men in suits, and a blockade fill the street. The sound of dozens of weapons cocking at the same time send true fear rippling throughout his body.  
"Give up, Ramon," Eiling's voice echoes over a loudspeaker, safely hidden somewhere behind his men. "Surrender, and you'll make it out of here alive."  
For a moment, Cisco considers his options.  
Option 1: he surrenders. He goes with Eiling, submits to government testing, and becomes a lab rat for the rest of his life. At least he'd live. Maybe they'd even let him go after a few years, if they learned enough from him. All he had to do was raise his hands, and he could live.  
Option 2: he fights. Maybe he could summon those mysterious powers again. He can feel his fingertips humming, like his molecules are vibrating at a speed almost too fast to even notice. His abilities are aching to be used. What better way, then to blow up a couple of cars as a big 'fuck you' to the government? If he died, perhaps his death would spark a meta-human rebellion, make them rise up and protest the inhumane new laws. But of course, if he lived, he'd live with the guilt of dozens of deaths hanging over his head for the rest of his life.  
So he has no other choice.  
"Fuck you!" He yells in what he hopes is the direction of General Eiling. There have been worse last words.  
"Fire!" Eiling responds. He can hear the guns being fired. He can see bullets racing towards him, ready to rip into his flesh, his organs, his bones. He isn't ready to die.  
Then arms wrap around his waist, and reality tunnels around him. He's moving too fast for his human (well, meta-human) brain to comprehend, but he catches flashes of light, buildings, cars driving at normal speed but almost standing still next to him.  
Then he stops, and promptly lurches into a desk, flips over it, and slams into a wall, landing on the floor with a thump.  
"Sorry," a voice winces. It's weird and echoey, reverberating through the room like a dozen voices saying the same thing at the same time.  
Cisco cracks open his eyes to see three (slightly blurry) people. A man in a red suit, another, very tall man in a gray jacket, and a woman in a lab coat rushing towards him.  
"Stay back!" Cisco, still on the floor, aims his palm in her direction. He has no idea how his powers work, but he hopes she doesn't know that.  
The doctor lady backs off, eyes round and hands up in surrender. She glances at the red-suited man, and-  
"Oh," Cisco lowered his palm slightly.  
The Flash crossed his arms, smiling slightly under his mask. The man next to him had a mask on too, although it was different. Cisco recognized him as the Elongated Man (terrible name), a meta that had been helping Flash in the recent weeks. He lowered his palm a bit more.  
"Are you alright?" The Flash asked, his voice vibrating. "Traveling at those speeds can be a bit uncomfortable for people who aren't used to it."  
"It wasn't so much the actual traveling as it was the stopping," Cisco dropped his hand completely.   
"My bad," Flash winced.  
"Uh, Flash, who is this?" The Elongated Man asked. "And why did he just point his hand at Caitlin?"  
"He's a meta," Flash explained. "You know how the government was issuing a new law and checking the CCPD? He works there."  
"What's your name?" the doctor lady crouched next to him warily, like she was worried he'd run off (or attack her).  
"Uh, Cisco," he considered shaking her hand, but decided against it. "Cisco Ramon."  
"I'm Caitlin Snow," she greeted. "I'm a doctor, do you mind if I look at your hands?"  
"My hands?" confused, Cisco looked down at his palms. Eyes widening, he noticed that in the center of each of them was a jagged wound, like they'd split from the inside. As soon as he looked at the injuries they started to sting, then throb with pain. Shock was a hell of a drug.  
He held his hands out to her, but as he did another man raced into the room.  
"Joe?" Cisco exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing… wherever we are?"  
The detective looked towards the Flash, and the two seemed to have a silent conversation.  
"He works with me," Flash said, voice no longer vibrating. He reached up to his mask and slipped it off, mousy brown hair fluffing up as he did so.  
"Barry Allen? Really?"  
Barry shrugged. Without the mask, he seemed a lot more human. A bit less meta.  
"How did you not set off Eiling's watch?" Cisco questioned. "He scanned you and it flashed blue. I saw it."  
"This is something my friend Harry built for me," Barry explained, displaying a thin bracelet on his wrist with a glowing blue charm. "It dampens meta powers and hides dark matter from scanners. We would have given them to every meta in the precinct, but…"  
"We thought he was the only one," Joe finished. "We could have saved you a whole lot of trouble if we'd given you one too. We're sorry"  
"It's okay," Cisco shrugged a bit. "You didn't know I was a meta. I didn't know I was a meta."  
"I need to sew up these hands," Caitlin Snow interjected softly. "Come with me to my lab and we can discuss this later."  
The doctor helped him up, then led him into a side room filled with medical equipment. He sat on the cot and waited as she prepared a needle and thread.  
"You want me to take care of that?" Barry asked, suddenly at his shoulder. Cisco jumped, then realized he was pointing at the metal cuff still locked into his wrist.  
He held it out, and the man grabbed it, his hand vibrating. The cuff clanked to the floor.  
"Cool," Cisco grinned. "You break a lot of people out of handcuffs?"  
"It comes in handy," Barry shrugged.  
He stayed as Caitlin gave him some meds for pain, then began to stitch up his hands. He was never very squeamish, so he watched with interest as the wound was slowly stitched shut.  
"So." Cisco cleared his throat. "What do I do now?" I can't go back to being a civilian. Not if the government is really going to screen everyone for meta powers. I don't…"  
Barry seemed to sense his anxiety, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay. If you want, you can stay here. Work with us. Joe says you're a meta specialist. We could use one of those."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! And you can learn to master your powers. And speaking of this new law, no way can we just let this happen. You can help us protest it, figure out a way to undo it."  
Cisco grinned. "That doesn't sound so bad."  
"Hell yeah," Barry laughed. "Welcome to the team, Cisco Ramon."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is labeled as an AU, an alternate universe, but if in the FlashVerse alternate universes actually exist, does that mean it's really an AU? My brain broken
> 
> also the amount of times I accidently wrote Cisco as Costco-


End file.
